Monstruo
by bunnyBUC
Summary: Mob se odia por sus poderes, se compara con un monstruo. Por suerte está su maestro para recordarle lo humano que es. Intento de fluff psíquico


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos del grandísimo ONE.

Ya aclarado eso, y recomendado que lean el wed-comic, agradeceré por su tiempo malgastado aquí XD Es mi pequeño aporte a este anime que finalizó hace poco.

Esto esta ambientado después de la pelea que tuvo Mob con Teru.

* * *

El gran maestro Arataka Reigen, volvía exhausto a su oficina luego de realizar un impresionante exorcismo al escusado de una anciana. El espíritu se resistió, pero nada que el ataque "súper destapada anti espíritus" realizados con el destapador bendecido por un buda del monte sagrado no pueda resolver.

\- Hubiera tardado menos si Mob hubiera estado ahí - pensó en voz alta el maestro al recordar lo cansado y mojado que quedó por culpa del fantasma - De seguro debe seguir molestando con las actividades de su club. Está bien que se divierta a esta edad, pero no debe olvidar de sus responsabilidades - Reigen siguió pensando mil y un formas del porqué su pupilo debería estar destapando cañerías embrujadas con sus poderes psíquicos hasta que llego a la puerta de su oficina - Hablando del Rey de Roma - dice al ver a Mob sentado bajo la puerta de su oficina, cerrada. No es que halla algo de valor en su oficina pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

El joven psíquico solo se levantó de donde estaba y se hace a un lado para que su maestro abriera la puerta.

\- Hoy tuve que hacer un exorcismo sin ti. Por suerte el espíritu era bastante débil así que no fue nada haha - le comenta mientras entra a la habitación con Mob detrás de él.

\- Genial - contestó sin la más mínima motivación. Tenía la cabeza abajo, por eso sus ojos ónix estaban siendo cubiertos por su recto flequillo.

\- Si…Genial. Sabes, la anciana pagó bastante bien- sacó de su billetera el dinero y comenzó a contarlo enfrente de Mob- Podríamos ir a celebrar en ese nuevo puesto de takoyaki, escuché que es muy bueno ¿qué te parece?

\- Yo no creo que deba ir- comentó el menor.

\- Bueno, si no te gusta el takoyaki podemos ir a otra parte, pero mira que la anciana tampoco pagó para - dijo mientras se sacaba su saco que se habían mojado un poco quedando sólo en camisa y corbata.

\- No es que no me gusta, solo que no creo que deba ir. Ese dinero se lo ganó usted maestro haciendo _algo_ bueno. No veo porqué tenga que gastarlo en mí- la actitud de Mob comenzaba a preocupar a Reigen, más le molestaba que no pueda verle la cara.

\- Pero qué dices, si somos un equipo - Mob intentó negar nuevamente - Además estoy seguro que habrás hecho algo importante hoy que sea motivo de celebración ¿Un nuevo récord de kilómetros recorridos quizás?- Mob llevaba su uniforme de club, le había comentado que se había anotado en un club y lo había visto correr un par de veces, de las cuales intentó llamar a una ambulancia luego de ver como se desmayaba aunque le dijeron que era normal.

\- No es…- los ojos de Shigeo comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas sin que se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Mob estás bien?- Reigen terminó por acercarse a su pequeño compañero - ¿No me digas que ese fantasma debilucho te está molestando de nuevo? – Intentó hacer un chiste pero el otro lo ignoró simplemente.

\- Yo no merezco tanta amabilidad, soy una mala persona que causa accidentes y no puede cambiar- Más lágrimas comenzaron, las cuales intentó detenerlas con sus manos.

\- ¿Esto tiene que ver con tus poderes? - preguntó serio- Tuviste algo que ver con la reconstrucción de un instituto ¿no es verdad?

Sorprendido, Mob levantó afín la cabeza para verlo con ojos llorosos. Quiso preguntarle cómo lo sabía.

\- Mi instinto de psíquico me lo advirtió, pero pensé que se debía a algún monstruo.

La verdadera historia era que mientras Reigen destapaba la cañería podía escuchar desde donde estaba la conversación que tenía la anciana con otra, chismes de viejas pensó. Hasta que escucho como una juraba haber visto el edificio de la preparatoria Vinagre ser destruido y reconstruido de la nada. Al parecer la anciana paso, luego de su rutinario camino al supermercado, cuando vio el edificio destruido y parte de este flotando en el cielo. Asustada fue con la policía pero a volver el edificio estaba intacto.

La dueña de la casa, junto con la policía, se rieron de la anciana y le recomendaron que no dejara de tomar sus pastillas.

Reigen sabía que los espíritus, así como gente extraña, existían. Pero decidió pensar también que la anciana vio cosas o que si se llegaran a encontrar con el monstruo que lo ocasionó, Mob este a su lado. Jamás imaginó que Mob sería quién lo ocasionaría.

\- Lo siento, yo no quería hacerlo- dijo Mob en llanto- Intente no pelear, pero no sé qué me paso. Hasta usted admite que solo un monstruo puede hacer eso. Yo no quiero ser así ¿por qué no puedo ser cómo mi hermano? Odio tener poderes psíquicos, no quiero seguir lastimando a nadie ni nada. Ya no quiero ser un monstruo - el pelinegro terminó por derrumbarse, recriminándose por todas esas cosas que podría ser. Como ser el hombre que Tsubomi desearía o dejar de llevar a la casa cucharas dobladas y reemplazarlas por buenas notas como su hermano, pero no.

Ver a Mob era increíblemente triste, el pequeño estaba llorando a mares en su piso pidiendo perdón por algo que no tuvo la opción de escoger ¿Cómo un monstruo que levanta edificios enteros puede verse tan indefenso? Y la respuesta se le vino enseguida a Reigen sin pensarlo.

Eso es porque Mob no es un monstruo.

\- Mob es suficiente- le dijo Reigen se le acerca y lo abraza cuidadosamente, Shigeo se sorprende pero solo se esconde su cara en el pecho de su maestro pidiendo disculpas.

\- Ya deja de disculparte, no eres un monstruo. Si lo fueras no creo que te hayas tomado la molestia de reconstruir esa escuela - no es momento para chistes se recrimina- Sabes, está bien equivocarse, es de humanos errar y tú eres uno Mob.

\- Si pero ellos aprenden de sus errores, los monstruos no- dijo de forma apenas entendible sujetando con más fuerza la camisa.

\- No, es de sabios aprender de sus humanos. Pero hasta un sabio puede cometer errores dos veces de la misma forma. Admitir ese error es lo que te convierte en adulto o al menos te da los privilegios de uno, y darse cuenta también cuenta como uno.- Siente como el agarre del otro poco a poco va dejando de ser tan fuerte, aún así no lo suelta. El rubio pone una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del pelinegro y comienza jugar con su cabello mientras que la otra lo sigue abrazando.- Eso es lo que los monstruos no hacen, pero tú admitiste tu error e incluso te disculpas. No eres un monstruo Shigeo, eres solo un niño - el Kageyama mayor levanta al fin la mirada, su nariz y ojos están rojos de tanto llorar, incluso sigue sobándose la nariz - Yo soy un adulto, deja que yo me encargue de eso, tú solo preocúpate por ser tú y nada más ¿de acuerdo? - El rubio recibe una afirmación con la cabeza y vuelve a ser abrazado con fuerza mientras es agradecido.

\- No vuelvas a decir esas cosas de ti, que no me entere tampoco que lo andes diciendo fuera de mi presencia. Tener poderes psíquicos no te hacen un monstruo, lo que hagas con ello sí y tú haces cosas buenas, siempre me ayudas es un ejemplo– le dice dulcemente mientras acaricia su cabeza- Además, si no fuera por ellos quizás nunca nos hubiéramos conocido – una idea se le pasó por la mente - Creo que ese es un gran motivo para celebrar.

Reigen se separó un poco de Mob y lo obligó a levantar la mirada. Con una sonrisa le propuso nuevamente la idea.

\- Vamos a celebrar por habernos conocido yo invito esta vez ¿qué te parece?

\- Me parece una buena idea- le contesta Mob ya más calmado.

El rubio busca algo con qué secarse un poco la camisa mientras que Mob se sienta y piensa en todo lo que su genial maestro le ah dicho. Quizás él sea un monstruo, pero es uno con mucha suerte ya que tiene a alguien que lo sigue viendo como humano a pesar de no ser uno y eso lo pone muy feliz ¡Incluso lo llama por su nombre!

\- Mi…nombre- piensa, hace mucho que su maestro o quizás nunca lo llama por su verdadero nombre. Eso hace que se avergüence mucho - incluso te abrazó y te acarició cómo si fueras un animal….Le manchaste su ropa.

\- Supongo que se secará solo, aunque sea un poco molesto puedo sopórtalo si… ¿Mob que estás haciendo? ¡Mob!- grita Reigen al ver sus cosas, y Mob, flotar. – ¿Acaso tienes un ataque o algo? ¡Mob baja con mis cosas! ¡Bájame a mí también!- sin saberlo también terminó tocando el techo.

Mob estaba realmente avergonzado por su comportamiento, tan perdido estaba que no se dio cuenta que empezó a utilizar sus poderes.

Su medidor estaba aumentando también, pero esta vez no era por tristeza o enojo, era por felicidad.

La risa repentina hizo que los gritos de Reigen pararan. El rubio soltó un suspiro, algo que le sorprendió pues se sentía como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración y quizás así fue, desde que vio al otro sentado en su puerta.

Mob era una persona extraordinaria en verdad, con poderes increíbles, pero como dijo es solo un niño el cual algún día se volvería un adulto. Y hasta que ese momento llegue, Reigen se encargaría de protegerlo y cuidarse ya que Shigeo no era cualquier niño, era _Su_ niño.

\- ¿Maestro se encuentra bien?- le pregunta el pelinegro, hace rato que Mob se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y dejó de levitar junto con las cosas y su maestro.- Esta muy rojo ¿está usted enfermo?

\- No, no es nada. Vámonos de una vez o se hará muy tarde- dijo evadiendo el tema saliendo por la puerta con su joven estudiante detrás de él mirándolo con inocencia.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, apreciaría mucho cualquier comentario que dejaran o apoyo que le den y lamento muchísimo si se encontraron con algún error.

Me enamore totalmente de Mob, desde que supe que su creador era el mismo que OPM me emocione mucho por verlo. Aunque su dibujo sea más simple, leal al original y fumado eso no hizo que lo despreciara ni nada, al contrario me encantó.

Mob es tan adorable, simplemente lo amo por eso me puse muy triste al verlo así luego de su pelea ( o de todas en general) y sentí que no había nadie más que lo pudiera solucionar que su maestro estafador.

Nos vemos en la próxima


End file.
